


Rơi như cú tung đồng xu

by hynora



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hynora/pseuds/hynora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is the Vietnamese translation of paxlux' "Falling like a flip of a coin". Permission granted.)</p><p>Một tia sáng trắng vụt lóe lên trong đau đớn và tâm trí anh như bùng nổ; anh nghe ai đó gọi tên rồi buông tay thả rơi em trai mình, và ngất đi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rơi như cú tung đồng xu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [falling like a flip of a coin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269232) by [paxlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxlux/pseuds/paxlux). 



Một tia sáng trắng vụt lóe lên trong đau đớn và tâm trí anh như bùng nổ; anh nghe ai đó gọi tên rồi buông tay thả rơi em trai mình, và ngất đi.

 

/ / /

 

Thứ Năm, và sa mạc phủ một màn lấp lánh, anh nheo mắt nhìn, mọi thứ như nhòe đi trong không trung, nhưng chắc đó chỉ là một trò khác do cơn đau đầu của anh tạo ra.

 

Theo sắp tới một buổi tiệc cho dù anh không muốn lắm; đầu anh đau như búa bổ và anh thì mệt mỏi, mặc dù không chắc tại vì sao. Anh thường thích tiệc tùng, nhậu nhẹt và trò chuyện với bạn bè và ngắm nhìn xung quanh khi mọi người trở nên ồn ào dần.

 

Anh cầm theo một chai rượu và vài lốc bia vì chẳng có ai có thể trở nên say mèm quắc cần câu, _không ai cả_ , rồi Syl gặp anh ở cửa và lắc đầu.

 

“Anh không thể sơ vin dùm cái áo được nữa hả?”

  
Theo cười. “Thế này thoải mái hơn. Với lại em nói anh tướng giống người mẫu còn gì. Đặc biệt là khi mặc quần jean với áo ca-rô.”

 

“Đến giờ vẫn không quên được vụ đó nữa! Hôm ấy em say quá mà.”

 

“Tiếc nhỉ,” anh cười, cố quên đi cơn đau đầu nhức nhối.

 

Syl thở dài, vén tóc sau tai. “Được rồi, gì cũng được, ngài Tự Cao. Vào đi. Nếu anh có thể đi vừa cái cửa, với một cái tôi cao lớn như thế. Có người để anh bắt chuyện đấy. Bạn từ phòng thí nghiệm.”

 

“Ai là nạn nhân vậy?”

 

“Đằng kia,” Syl chỉ ngón tay ra phía sau mình, cố ôm nổi hết đống rượu bia trong tay. “Với lại em phải mua một đống ly mới cho anh đấy. Cứ làm vỡ nếu muốn.”

 

Anh muốn nói cảm ơn vì nhiều lúc anh quên mất khả năng cơ bắp của chính mình, cũng giống như khi người ta quên khóa cửa nhà, nhưng anh không để ý lắm, đảo mắt tìm kiếm cái nhân vật mới để tán dóc cùng.

 

Đó là một anh chàng cao, dáng dong dỏng, cùng tầm thước với anh, tóc đen dài xõa hai vai và đang cười nửa miệng với Vince khi cả hai đang cùng dựa vào giá sách, cậu vừa nói vừa lật qua lại mấy trang sách với những ngón tay thon dài của mình và bỗng dưng, Theo cần phải nhìn vào mắt cậu ta.

 

Anh không hiểu tại sao.

 

“Theo. Theo.”

 

“Hả. Ờ.”

 

“Uh, tôi đoán anh đang muốn một lời giới thiệu, hi vọng vậy.” Vince nói, mắt chớp liên hồi như một tín hiệu kêu _Theo, đừng tỏ ra ngu ngốc nữa._ “Hay là anh muốn tiếp tục đứng đó trông lù đù như thằng đần.”

 

“Ờ, rồi, phải, xin lỗi.” Đôi khi anh cũng cảm thấy mình thật ngớ ngẩn.

 

“Theo, đây là Lock Lafoy. Lock, Theodore Owens. Hay Đầu Thịt. Ngài Tự Cao. Chiếc Búa Quyền Nă-“

 

“Whoa, được rồiiiiiii, im đi Vince,” anh nói, vụ này cần dừng lại, anh thích khoe mẽ, nhưng thế này thật xấu hổ, “ngay bây giờ, Vince,” bởi vì Lock đang nhìn chằm chằm vào anh với cặp mắt xanh thấu, màu xanh giống của những viên đá cẩm thạch anh từng thấy trong một viện bảo tàng, biểu cảm của cậu chẳng cho thấy gì của sự thích thú. “Theo,” cậu nói, đưa tay ra bắt.

 

Anh trông đợi một cái bắt tay nhẹ nhàng, đơn giản, nhưng Lock ra vẻ cũng rắn rỏi không kém gì, và ngón tay Theo gồng lên một cách miễn cưỡng khi Lock nói, “Theodore.”

 

“Cứ gọi tôi là Theo.”

 

Vince cười nhăn nhở, hai lông mày rướn lên, như đang trông chờ một vụ đánh đấm ra trò bất cứ lúc nào, đoạn Theo bắt tay Lock thêm lần nữa, nhưng cậu buông tay, nói, “Theodore.”

 

Âm thanh ấy nghe rất thân quen.

 

Cơn đau đầu dần tiêu tan.

 

///

 

Theo quay đi kiếm chút bia uống và Lock gợi đến trong mình hình ảnh của một chú cún con, loài golden retriever, với màu tóc vàng nhạt và bước đi nhún nhảy.

 

Theodore.

 

Vince nói, “anh ta là võ sĩ quyền Anh. Nói cho cậu biết thế.”

 

“Xét theo dáng vẻ đô con, vết bầm ở gò má, vết xước ở khớp tay? Cũng phải thôi.”

 

Và như thế, Theo đã quay trở lại, như thể anh đem về cây gậy Lock đã ném đi và Lock cảm thấy mình cần lùi lại như thể sắp bị vồ lấy, nhưng cậu bị kẹt và thở dài với bản thân, có chút phiền.

 

“Tôi cũng đâu phải người tiền sử,” Theo nói và Vince trả lời, “Gần như nhau thôi.”

 

“Võ sĩ đấm bốc như anh, thể nào chẳng bị đấm vỡ sọ vài lần rồi? Nói được một câu tử tế cho ra hồn là còn mừng đấy,” Lock nói không kịp suy nghĩ; có cái gì đó thuộc về bản năng khi châm chọc cái tên mới gặp này và lòng cậu dấy lên một nỗi mập mờ. “Một câu từ hoàn chỉnh với những từ đa âm tiết chứ không phải mấy âm thanh vô nghĩa với mấy quãng đứt hơi.”

 

Theo ngạc nhiên, đoạn cười phá lên, tiếng cười lớn và rần rần, và Lock giấu nụ cười của mình vì chết tiệt, Theo có một giọng cười gây lây, và Vince thì lắc đầu và phẩy tay, “Tôi còn khách phải tiếp nữa. Đây là một bữa tiệc nhé. Tôi biết cậu cảm thấy ngán ngẩm thế nào về tiệc tùng, Lock, cứ thử tưởng tượng niềm vui của tụi này khi hôm nay cậu quyết định gia nhập hội người trần mắt thịt này đi, nhưng xin lỗi, phải để cậu trông trẻ rồi.”

 

“Nhưng anh đâu có trả công cho tôi!”

 

Theo cười giận dỗi và nói, “Tôi nghĩ mình có một đô đây.”

 

“Anh không giá trị đến thế đâu,” Vince trả lời và Lock thì tức giận, cất sách vào giá.

 

“Vấn đề không phải thế. Tôi là người của công việc,” cậu nói, nhưng Theo bắt đầu cười và cố gắng tranh đấu của cậu biến mất khi tiếng om sòm cất lên.

 

“Lock,” Theo nói như đang cố nghĩ ra từng chữ, “nghe thật là..”

 

“Đáng thương. Tôi biết. Có cái tên như thế này thì không sớm thì muộn cũng phải nhận thấy thế thôi.”

 

Theo thực sự đã đỏ mặt; Lock cười khẩy, đoạn Theo nói nhanh, “Không, à, thực ra, cậu chỉ-“

 

“Mọi người sinh ra đều phải đeo một gánh nặng rủi ro nào đó được ban bởi cha mẹ mình, Theodore à.”

 

Lock cứ phải gọi anh bằng tên đầy đủ, có gì đó trong mấy âm tiết ấy, trong cái âm vị, tên cao to này cần một chữ R trong tên anh ta.

 

Mắt xanh lam thẳm, như nguồn điện, và Lock tự hỏi tự nhiên đã làm thế nào để có được màu xanh như thế trong đời thực.

 

Do gen, hẳn rồi. Theo nhận được toàn những gen trội, ngay cả những gen lặn cho màu tóc vàng tơ và đôi mắt xanh màu hoang vu nặng nề.

 

Lock nói, “võ sĩ ha,” bởi vì cậu cần phải nói gì đó.

 

“Chính đây. Đồng chủ nhiệm một phòng tập. Kiêm luôn kế toán công ty, đố cậu đoán được đấy. Vince có hay cùng Syl ghé qua vì cổ thích dập tơi bời tên đó và hắn ta thì phát mệt với ba cái đống thuốc men rồi.”

 

Và Lock tính cười, nhưng vô lý thật, cậu không muốn làm thế trước mặt Theo, cậu không muốn để Theo phải thỏa mãn; Theo cũng cười như thể anh biết, anh có thể đoán được suy nghĩ ấy trong Lock, điều đó không thỏa đáng chút nào.

 

“Cậu. Cậu làm gì.”

 

“Vật lý thiên văn học,” Lock mở miệng và đầu cậu nghĩ, tên đô con này khéo còn không thể phát âm được từ đó, cậu lại cười khẩy, nhưng Theo gật.

 

“Hợp đấy.”

 

“Sao, ngó hợp với cái bộ dạng này còn gì.”

 

“Dĩ nhiên. Khoan, cái đó là chơi chữ. Cậu đã chơi chữ.” Theo nhăn nhó và giờ thì Lock cười thật, đẩy người ra còn Theo vẫn đứng khoanh tay, mặt sưng mày xỉa.

 

Như thế này, thật thân quen.

 

///

 

Là thứ Năm và Lock nhận được một tin nhắn khi cậu đang ngồi ở bàn làm việc, trên tay quay quay cái bút.

 

_Syl cho tôi số này sau bữa tiệc tuần trước. Ăn trưa._

 

Theo. Người đàn ông đã rớt xuống cuộc đời Lock. Anh ta còn không thèm hỏi, chỉ nói độc một chữ “ăn trưa” và Lock điềm nhiên phải đồng ý.

 

Vì một vài lí do, Lock có thể mường tượng được Theo khi còn nhỏ, loại người vạm vỡ cường tráng kiểu lãnh đạo bẩm sinh, kéo mấy đứa như Lock vào mấy cuộc phiêu lưu dính tới bùn đất và giun dế và đá và tổ ong bắp cày.

 

Chân tay thì gầy gò ốm yếu, Lock sẽ bám theo và Theo sẽ không cho cậu có thời gian để nhặt cuốn sách đã đánh rơi, đi nào, cậu phải nhìn cái này này.

 

Cậu nhắn trả lời. _Không tìm được dấu chấm hỏi trên máy điện thoại à?_

 

_Tên khờ này nghĩ mình thật thông minh trong cái phòng thí nghiệm thật bự thật đẹp. Được thôi. Ăn trưa?_

 

Lock liếc cái màn hình. _Anh đang ở gần đây hả?_

 

_Bên ngoài._

 

Và Lock không ngạc nhiên, hoàn toàn không, cậu biết Theo thể nào cũng xuất hiện, con người này chiếm quá nhiều chỗ trên thế giới, nếu Lock gặp anh ta và buổi đêm, có khi còn che mất cả những ngôi sao.

 

Cậu nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ và Theo đang ở dưới vỉa hè, cau mày với cái điện thoại, cục vuông làm bằng nhựa và kính nhỏ xíu trong tay. Anh xoay người, thay đổi vị trí như một người võ sĩ, và Lock nghĩ, anh ta luôn luôn di chuyển không ngừng.

 

Cậu lắc đầu, chút chóng mặt. Cậu không biết Theo kĩ đến thế.

 

Đoạn Theo ngước mắt lên và thấy Lock đứng bên khung cửa sổ. Anh vẫy tay, cười toe toét như siêu tân tinh.

 

Lock đi ăn trưa và chẳng phải nghĩ hai lần về chuyện ấy (đi nào, cậu phải nhìn cái này này).

 

///

 

Thứ Năm và Thor bẻ đôi cái bánh pop tart, vụn vương vãi khắp nơi và Lock hỏi, “Làm sao anh lại ăn cái đó được?”

 

“Thì cắn.”

 

Theo có thể cảm nhận được sự bực dọc từ Lock, xuyên qua cái liếc ngọt lịm. “Anh là một võ sĩ đấm bốc, không phải giữ ba cái-” Lock quơ tay- “hình thể đó sao.”

 

“Chỉ có thứ Tư và thứ Sáu và thứ Ba hàng tuần thôi.” Anh cười vào chính câu đùa của mình và Lock thở dài, cái tay nãy còn đang quơ quất trong không trung quay ra sờ cằm mình.

 

Miếng kem dâu tây chạm bờ lưỡi vào Theo nghĩ về việc đó quá muộn. “Cậu muốn một miếng không?”

 

“Điên à. Không.” Lock ngập ngừng, hai con mắt trừng trừng. “Anh trông như đứa bé sáu tuổi vậy.”

 

Theo nở một nụ cười lớn, miệng ngoạm lấy nửa kia chiếc bánh pop tart.

 

Ai đó trở nên khó chịu trên vũ đài, nhổ ra nước bọt hòa máu, và Theo cười, cười lớn hơn khi Lock đảo mắt bởi vì anh nhận ra đó là điều anh muốn. Sự kích động. Nụ cười nửa miệng trên khuôn mặt nhìn nghiêng của Lock làm cậu trông như một nhân vật phản diện.

 

Bẻ đôi một cái bánh pop tart khác, Theo gọi với xuống, “Làm quen đi, nhóc, máu me nếm ngon hơn bia nhiều.”

 

Bỗng dưng, Theo nếm phải một thứ gì khác cuốn trong miệng lưỡi anh, không phải vị ngọt từ phần đường trên chiếc bánh, một vị như mật ong, đặc và ngọt lừ.

 

Anh say.

 

Khi anh nhìn xuống Lock, anh nghĩ, Cậu chưa từng một lần say túy lúy, quá rõ ràng so với cậu.

 

Nhưng làm sao anh biết được.

 

Anh nói, “Cùng xỉn nào.”

 

///

 

Thứ Năm và Lock lại có cảm giác ấy. Cảm giác về một phần kí ức, đúng hơn là một giấc mơ, cậu không chắc có thể phân biệt được cái nào ra cái nào. Mỗi lần nhớ về nó, cả người cậu ngứa râm ran vì bộ quần áo đang mặc.

 

“Tôi quên chưa hỏi.” Theo gợi chuyện, tọng nốt lát sandwich vào miệng và Lock nhướn lông mày.

 

“Giờ thì gì nữa.”

 

“Nào, cứ từ từ, tôi hỏi toàn chuyện quan trọng thôi nhé.”

 

“Vậy câu này có giúp anh đạt được một giải Nobel không, Theodore?”

 

Theo lừ mắt. “Im đi. Này, Lock.”

 

“Vâng,” Lock nói, tay bóc một bịch khoai tây chiên.

 

“Có phải là Loch, như trong quái vật hồ Loch Ness ấy không?”

 

Và Lock nhìn anh chằm chằm, thật sự thế, Theo vừa nhai rồn rột vừa nở một nụ cười vênh váo, đáng ra là không thể nào làm được như vậy, Theo nên như vậy, họ chật vật ngồi vừa cái bàn ăn và chân cứ liên tục va phải nhau và Theo đang cố gắng tìm hiểu về tên của cậu.

 

“Không.”

 

“Vậy là kiểu ‘khóa và chìa’?”

 

“Anh không biết đánh vần tên tôi hả? Không biết là tôi nên bức xúc hay-“

 

“Vậy là đúng rồi, ‘khóa và chìa’” Mặt Theo hoan hỉ và Lock đánh rơi lát sandwich cuối cùng, cười đểu.

 

“Vâng. Anh gặp may thôi, họ có thể trao cho anh giải Nobel vì chuyện này đấy. Để tôi kiếm đơn đề cử.”

 

“Cậu có chìa khóa không?” Theo mở to mắt lén nhìn rồi cắn miếng khoai tây.

 

Lock không định cười, cậu không thể vì đây là Theo, nên cậu cau mày, hoặc là thế hoặc cậu sẽ phải đầu hàng. “Không, tôi không có chìa khóa.”

 

Miếng khoai tây giòn rụm nghe lạo xạo trong miệng Theo, anh gật, nói nghiêm túc, “Òa, vậy cậu bị hoạn rồi.”

 

Sớm thôi, Lock sẽ khai tử anh và cậu sẽ từ từ tận hưởng khoảnh khắc ngọt ngào đầy vui thú đấy, nhưng không phải hôm nay. Đầu gối Theo cọ vào chân cậu và Lock biết anh làm thế để chọc cậu, mà trong vụ này, là một tên ngố.

 

Nên cậu đá Theo.

 

“Thôi biết rồi, cậu nhạy cảm mấy chuyện này chứ gì,” Theo nói, và Lock đá anh thêm một cú khác, và Theo nói, “Được rồi, được rồi, không phải là một tên bị hoạn. Cứ cho là thế,” hai chân đập vào gầm bàn, suýt chút nữa khiến nó bị lật tung.

 

“Ồ, vậy là muốn tôi phơi ra cho anh xem ngay bây giờ ngay tại quán ăn này nhé. Maggie tội nghiệp sẽ phải sợ chết khiếp. Rồi khiến hai ta bị cấm đến đây vĩnh viễn. Đến lúc ấy thì anh sẽ đem tôi đi đâu để khích đểu nhau với cái lối châm chọc rẻ tiền ấy hả. Và ngốn tận năm quả dưa bao tử một lúc nữa chứ.”

 

“Cậu nói như thể chúng ta sắp tẩn nhau tới nơi.”

 

Một lời thách đố. Và Lock không khước từ những lời thách thức cho dù cậu có thể khéo léo từ chối chúng. “Được thôi. Bao giờ.”

 

Theo thở dài nặng nhọc, căng hai cánh tay, duỗi người. “Chà, hôm nay cũng được đấy, nhưng bọn mình lại mới ăn xong. Trong mấy tuần tới thì không được, còn phải dạy kèm cái đám gầy giơ xương ở phòng tập nữa, sau đấy thì đến hè mất rồi, phải đi du lịch này nọ, nên là-“

 

Vì lí do nào đó Lock bật cười và Theo cũng cười theo với hai con mắt xanh tuyền hớn hở và Lock suy nghĩ trong vô vọng, em đã nhớ anh.

 

Cậu trông ra ngoài cửa sổ và họ ngồi trong im lặng, cái đồng hồ sau quầy hàng kêu từng tiếng tick tick ồn ã như có ai đó đang thái cà chua, rau diếp, phô mai Thụy Sĩ, tất thảy nguyên liệu cho món sandwich thay vì là những con số.

 

“Lúc còn nhỏ anh có từng nghĩ mình có một người anh em sinh đôi không? Nhưng mà sau đó hai người lạc nhau trước khi anh đủ lớn để nhớ về họ?” Cậu lên tiếng, phá vỡ bầu không khí, tay mân mê chai nước sốt Nga và máy cây tăm được xiên lên những quả dưa bao tử để trên dĩa.

 

Theo khựng lại, ngón tay bóng dầu ăn từ bịch khoai tây chiên muối. Có vẻ như mọi thứ anh nói đều sẽ là sai lầm.

 

Và không xa với sự thật là bao.

 

///

 

Thứ Năm và hai người nhẽ ra phải đi xem phim với nhau, nhưng Theo không kiểm tra trước và thành ra chẳng có gì có vẻ coi được ở rạp, quả là đáng tiếc khi bạn không thể đã đến rạp và có gì đó đang chiếu. Thế nên họ quyết định đi dạo.

 

Theo muốn gặp rắc rối. Lock thì ngó như chính là cái rắc rối sắp xảy đến.

 

Mặt trời đang lặn sau mấy tòa nhà cao tầng và ban nãy lúc Theo tới nhà đón Lock, sa mạc phủ một màn lấp lánh đằng xa.

 

Anh nghĩ phải chăng đấy là một điềm gì đó vì anh có thể thấy được những sắc màu lơ lửng giữa màn rung của không khí trong không trung, như sóng nhiệt hình lăng trụ. Anh nên hỏi Lock về nó, họ có thể sẽ khởi động một cuộc nghiên cứu mới, Lock suy cho cùng cũng là một nhà khoa học cơ mà.

 

Theo thì tung nắm đấm của mình vô mặt người khác. Hoặc dạy họ cách làm thế với những người khác nữa.

 

Nhưng Lock khiến anh nghĩ rằng có gì đó hơn thế, mạnh hơn cả sức lực thật của anh, tài tình hơn mọi người đã tưởng, anh không biết, mấy chuyện này đều kiểu nhảm nhí bệnh dở như mấy tấm thiệp Hallmark. Đêm hôm trước anh còn mơ thấy mình bị tách làm đôi và không ngừng kiếm tìm.

 

Lúc anh tìm thấy nửa kia của mình, hắn chẳng giống anh chút nào, nhưng anh _biết_.

 

Lock đi bên cạnh anh, tay đút túi quần, và Theo đẩy vai cậu, chỉ để Lock thở dài và nói uể oải, “Gì nữa.”

 

Anh nhún vai và đẩy cậu thêm cái nữa, và Lock lắc đầu như thể cậu đang toan tính ám sát Theo.

 

Anh ngang ngạnh nghĩ cậu thích thế và anh cười tươi và Lock phải nói lại, “Gì nữa,” bực mình cực điểm.

 

Họ đi ngang qua cửa hàng bán đồ điện tử có bày cả chục cái ti-vi bên cửa sổ và Theo dừng lại để xem mười tám con cá mập quẫy đuôi nhảy cùng một lúc, nước biển bắn tóe lên trong tiếng câm bởi vì dù gì bây giờ cũng là Tuần Cá Mập và chẳng có gì thú như ngắm nhìn sự giết chóc với độ phân giải cao.

 

Và Lock đứng đó, lẩm nhẩm điều gì với bản thân và Theo ngắm cậu trong khi Lock xoay chuyển dưới ánh đèn chớp tắt, một giây trước cậu là Lock, ngay tức thì làn da cậu bị phủ một lớp xanh bạc, rồi sau đó lại quay trở lại là Lock.

 

Theo nghĩ, Em trai, tại sao em không nói.

 

Và anh cảm thấy choáng váng, như thể anh bị táng một cú đau điếng vào đầu, mọi thứ xoay tròn xung quanh và anh không thể tìm được bàn chân mình.

 

Anh ngã xuống đất trong khi Lock bám lấy vai anh, nói, “Theodore, vừa xảy ra chuyện gì vậy?”

 

“Lock.”

 

“Anh trông như mới gặp ma xong. Hay là sợ cá mập đến như thế.”

 

Mắt cậu xanh lục một màu và anh khóa mình trong màu xanh ấy.

 

Là Lock, luôn là Lock, dù ngoài sáng hay trong bóng tối. Theo quơ cánh tay mình quanh đôi vai cậu bởi vì anh cần phải biết Lock là thật.

 

Anh muốn Lock phải sỉ vả mình. Lock sỉ vả mọi người; cậu là một tên khéo miệng, cậu có thể tâng bốc người khác đến tận trời xanh nếu muốn và cha của Theo đã cảnh báo anh về mấy tên dẻo mỏ như thế. Nhưng Theo coi mấy câu xỉa xói của Lock là đáng nể và hài hước; anh có thể nhìn thấu tâm can Lock hầu hết mọi lúc và anh không quan tâm, cho dù tất cả những gì anh thấy là một mớ hỗn độn anh không thể hiểu được.

 

Anh cần nghe giọng của Lock, “Thôi nào, cậu chưa xem Jaws bao giờ à? Chẳng lẽ cậu thích bơi ra biển để bị cắn đứt đôi thân mình, rồi nhìn máu chảy hòa với nước và cả da cả xương-”

 

“Dừng. Giải thích màu mè thế là đủ rồi,” Lock nói, nhún vai, nhưng Theo không buông tay khỏi Lock. “Không thể tin là anh lại sợ cá mập. Tưởng anh phải nhảy ra ngoài biển và vật lộn với chúng-”

 

“Cậu phải đánh vào mũi chúng-”

 

“Tôi chắc đám cá mập sẽ thắng thôi bởi vì anh sẽ quá bận bịu với việc đánh túi bụi vào đầu chúng mà không nhận ra cánh tay mình bị xơi mất từ bao giờ rồi.”

 

Họ đi khắp ngả đường, thế giới tối dần xung quanh, và Theo vẫn khoác tay mình qua vai Lock.

 

Một cặp đôi tỏ vẻ hạnh phúc đi ngang qua và cả hai đều tỏ ra chế giễu và Lock cười vì hai người họ cũng y chang như cặp đôi kia, Theo cảm thấy khóe môi của cậu cong lên.

 

Lock nói, “Muốn xem Jaws không?”

 

Theo cười. “Cậu muốn tra tấn tôi à. Chẳng may xem xong bị ác mộng thì sao?”

 

Về lại căn hộ của mình, Theo lén theo dõi Lock đi qua lại, gần như chạm vào mọi thứ mà không hẳn thế, mấy ngón tay của cậu đưa ra như thể nghiên cứu mọi vật, nghiên cứu về anh.

 

Cậu đáng ra phải biết Theo từ lâu rồi mới phải.

 

Cổ vũ cho đám cá mập ăn thịt người đáng ra không nên đầy vui thú như thế này.

 

///

 

Thứ Năm và Theo quăng mình xuống bãi cỏ trên đồi, chỉ tay lên những ngôi sao như thể anh đang cào chúng, như cào xổ số.

 

“Sao trời, ha,” Theo nói.

 

“Vâng, sao. Vũ trụ. Những nguồn lực kéo vạn vật lại gần và tách xa nhau,” Lock trả lời và cậu không thể không ngắm nhìn bàn tay Theo, những khớp tay khổng lồ và toát ra vẻ của người đấm bốc.

 

“Là ma thuật.”

 

“Gì cơ?”

 

Theo nhún vai vẻ anh đã đoán sai câu trả lời rồi. “Cậu đang học về ma thuật.”

 

Lock ngạc nhiên, hai chân co lại, “Không, tôi không gọi đó là-” rồi Theo cựa mình để cả hai được nằm thoải mái, đầu gác lên hông của Lock.

 

“Đúng là thế rồi,” anh khăng khăng đáp trả, “Tôi chỉ hiểu mọi thứ ở mức cơ bản thôi, nhưng cậu còn đi tìm mấy cái vô hình nữa. Đằng sau tấm màn che. Chắc hồi bé cậu phải đặt nhiều câu hỏi lắm. Hoặc là nghe quá nhiều.”

 

“Hay đọc quá nhiều.”

 

Lại là nụ cười vui-bất-cần-đời đó, Lock không thể quay mặt đi, và như thế làm cậu tức điên lên được. Cậu siết chặt tay, túm phải một đống cỏ lạnh.

 

“Cậu có nghĩ cậu sẽ học được hết chúng không?”

 

“Chúng nào?” Cậu không thể ngồi đây, Theo đang hỏi những điều này, hiểu thêm về Lock, thế là mới, thế là như cũ, thế là như thế quái nào, Lock không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra nữa.

 

Cậu không thích bị điều khiển. Cậu có thể sẽ ghét Theo vì điều này.

 

“Tất cả. Linh tinh. Ma thuật. Gì cũng được.” Theo lại nhún vai, vai huých vào cẳng chân Lock khi anh đang nằm trên cỏ và Lock chỉ muốn đá vào mạn sườn anh một cái. Hoặc đặt tay lên người anh. Chỉ để biết xem tên võ sĩ này sẽ kêu ra những âm thanh như thế nào.

 

“Không,” Lock phủ nhận và buông tay khỏi đám cỏ, móng tay dính đầy vết bẩn.

 

Theo quay ra nhìn cậu. “Tôi nghĩ cậu sẽ làm được thôi.”

 

Lock thở vào một hơi thật sâu vì cậu nghĩ, Anh luôn đặt niềm tin ở em và em không hiểu tại sao.

 

“Tại sao?”

 

“Không biết, thì biết thế thôi.”

 

Niềm tin mù quáng.

 

Lock không nói gì và Theo lại tiếp tục cào một ngôi sao khác.

 

///

 

Thứ Năm và Theo ghé qua phòng thí nghiệm của Lock. Cái cách cậu gập người xuống ngắm nhìn bản đồ các vì sao của mình làm cậu trông như một nhà khoa học kiểu điển hình; cậu không ngó giống một tạo vật nhút nhát của rừng rú và Theo không đánh giá thấp cậu, sẽ không, đặc biệt là trong một trận đánh nhau, Lock có thể không sử dụng đến sức mạnh tay chân thông thường, nhưng cậu biết tấn công lực vào đâu để đối thủ cảm thấy đau đớn nhất.

 

Theo đánh giá cao việc đó, như cách Lock đánh giá cao mấy quyển sách của mình.

 

Nhưng làm thế nào mà Lock trông có vẻ như cậu không thuộc về một nơi nào cả.

 

Theo cũng thích như thế. Làm xáo trộn thế giới của cậu, làm mọi việc trở nên hứng thú.

 

Sấm động ngoài trời và Theo rùng mình vì anh luôn yêu thích bão tố, chúng thật dữ tợn, tiếng sấm và tia sét.

 

Cả một nguồn sức mạnh được giải phóng và không ai có thể ngăn cản nó.

 

Có lần Lock nói tiếng sấm chỉ là tiếng sóng âm và Theo nói sóng âm cũng có thể tàn phá được vậy và Lock nói, _Theodore_ , bởi vì cậu luôn nhấn mạnh vào âm tiết ấy và như thế nghe thật thân quen, không ai khác có thể nói được như vậy.

 

Giọng nói ấy đã đi theo Theo vào giấc ngủ.

 

Anh nhìn lên tường: một bức vẽ bằng bút mực với những sợi dây rủ xuống trông như một đám khói cho đến khi Theo lùi lại một bước và chúng hợp lại với nhau thành một cái cây, rễ dài đến mức trông như các cành cây; một tấm ảnh chụp con sói đen đứng bên bờ vực trong rừng thẳm, nhe răng gầm gừ; một bức tranh bằng chì than vẽ một cô gái tóc đen dài, che lấy thân hình và khuôn mặt chỉ trừ một con mắt, xương sườn lồ lộ dưới ngực; và một bức khác mang hơi hướm tương phản, nhưng Theo nghĩ anh có thể thấy một hình tròn, có lẽ là thế giới, và một cái gì đó trông như con rắn quấn quanh nó, tạo ra những gợn sóng trên bề mặt có vẻ như là đại dương.

 

Có gì đó không đúng, anh thấy buồn nôn, và sợ hãi, sợ cho Lock, cảm giác như là một linh cảm khiến nội tạng anh lật tung lên trong cơ thể, rồi tiếng sấm rền rỉ ở bên ngoài như ánh lửa chết chóc.

 

Không suy nghĩ gì thêm, anh tóm lấy tay áo Lock. “Đi nào.”

 

“Gì cơ, Theodore, đợi đã.”  Lock đánh dấu kí hiệu gì đó, nét chữ tỉ mẩn và xiên ngang như vết cắt, một chuỗi kí hiệu không tên và Theo ước gì tên của mình có thể được viết như thế, nhưng biểu tượng bí ẩn. Lock có lần viết tên anh lên mảnh giấy ăn ở quán bar; anh giữ nó khư khư như đứa học sinh nữ trở nên ngớ ngẩn khi yêu, tên của anh được Lock xác nhận.

 

Sấm lại vang và Theo lay vai mạnh hơn, miệng cười hớn hở. “Lock, đi nào.”

 

“Đi đâu.”

 

“Ra ngoài. Đi hứng bão.”

 

“Nhưng mà.” Lock không tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên và Theo cực kỳ thích điều ấy, Lock chẳng bao giờ bị Theo tạo bất ngờ, cậu chỉ cứ thế mà chiều theo. Nhưng sẽ đến ngày anh sẽ làm Lock ngạc nhiên, sẽ đấy, điều đó trở thành nhiệm vụ của cuộc đời anh, trở thành mọi thứ anh nghĩ về trước khi băng hai bàn tay mình trước khi lên võ đài.

 

“Lock.”

 

“Theodore.”

 

Trời chưa mưa khi họ bước ra ngoài, nhưng có mùi của ozon và Theo cảm nhận được sức lướt nặng nề của cơn bão đang đến trong không trung và anh cười. Anh nắm lấy cổ tay Lock và Lock thì đang ngắm nhìn bầu trời, mây tụ lại từng đám đen đặc, và một tia chớp vụt lóe, anh nhớ ra mình đang nắm tay Lock, ngón tay anh chạm lòng bàn tay Lock, ở một nơi nào đó, ở một nơi bầu trời dội lên những âm thanh ánh kim, họ ngắm nhìn cơn bão và Lock nói, Anh và cái màn pháo hoa ngớ ngẩn của anh.

 

Nhưng đây là Lock của nơi này và hiện tại và cậu nói, “anh tính làm Ben Franklin à?”

 

Chớp lóe màu trắng xanh ngay trên đầu họ rồi Theo cười, sấm dội xuống một tiếng rền rĩ và mọi chiếc xe hơi trong bãi đồng loạt ré lên tiếng inh ỏi của còi báo động.

 

Ánh mắt ấy vẫn nhìn chằm chằm vào anh, ánh mắt sắc màu của đá, không chút sợ hãi, và Lock cười khẩy.

 

“Anh sẽ khiến hai ta bị giết chết đấy,” cậu cười và Theo cười theo, tiếng sấm dội đè lên tiếng còi xe.

 

“Tôi sẽ không làm thế đâu.”

 

Giữa những ánh chớp, Theo nghe tiếng Lock, “Anh sẽ không làm thế đâu, nhưng anh sẽ thử.”

 

Trời bắt đầu mưa, Lock đứng đó với Theo, tóc ướt bám hai bên thái dương, áo quần ướt sũng và Theo nhìn cậu liếm nước mưa trên môi.

 

“Tôi thách cậu phá được cơn bão này,” anh nói trước khi nhận ra mình đã nói gì.

 

Nụ cười của Lock sắc như lưỡi dao. “Vì tôi biết ma thuật.”

 

“Ừ.”

 

Nụ cười của Lock biến mất và cậu hứng nước mưa trong lòng bàn tay rồi hất chúng vào Theo.

 

Em sẽ an toàn khi ở bên anh, Theo nghĩ.

 

Em yêu những trận bão nhiều như anh yêu chúng, em trai, anh thầm nhủ, nhưng ý nghĩ đó biến mất trong tiếng rạn của âm thanh.

 

////

 

Thứ Năm và Lock hết chịu nổi việc nhìn chằm chằm vào mấy cái bảng dữ liệu với công thức, cậu phải ra ngoài.

 

Cậu biến khỏi phòng thí nghiệm và đứng nhắm mắt trên vỉa hè, tự chọn một hướng đi.

 

Và tới phòng tập của Theo. Thường thì lúc nào cũng là thế.

 

Khi cậu tới nơi, Theo đang trèo lên võ đài để đối đầu với Chó Săn, một đấu sĩ khác từ bên kia thị trấn.

 

Theo ngả người dựa vào sợi dây thừng, nhìn cậu cười nhăn răng như bị điên vậy, và Lock đảo mắt vì Theo sắp sửa mở miệng phát ngôn gì đó-

 

“Cũng đến lúc cậu vác xác xuống chỗ này rồi nhỉ.”

 

“Nói thế là có ý gì đấy?”

 

“Đây không phải một trận đấu giao hữu hay gì đâu, Lock, bọn này uýnh nhau thiệt sự đó,” Theo nói, rạng rỡ kiểu nào đó và trong một giây, Lock cảm thấy như mình đang bị thiêu đốt, trong tâm can, ngoài da thịt, bị bao vây bởi lửa và tro đỏ rực-

 

“Locksley.”

 

Theo và cái nickname phiền phức anh đặt cho Lock ba tuần trước. “Gì,” Lock nói, đứng càng xa vòng võ đài càng tốt vì nếu không, cậu chắc đã leo lên tọng một cú vô họng Theo chứ chả chơi. Hay một cách nào đó khác, chạm vào da thịt hắn, sâu, và không được chính thống cho lắm.

 

“Cậu là bùa may mắn của tôi.” Theo nhướn lông mày, mắt lóe lên ánh rạng ngời. “Tôi mà thắng là tôi gọi cậu là Lucky nghen.”

 

“Gọi cái éo chứ gọi,” Lock nói, đưa tay ra siết cổ Theo và anh giả vờ như mình đang bị tắc thở trước khi quay qua nói chuyện với trọng tài.

 

Khi trận đấu bắt đầu, Lock hoàn toàn bình tĩnh cho dù đây là lần đầu tiên cậu chứng kiến Theo thi đấu quyền anh.

 

Lock chớp mắt, cậu đang ở phòng tập của Theo; Lock chớp mắt, cậu đang ở một mảnh đất tối tăm lạnh lẽo với những bức tường cao là những cái bóng, những vệt lấp lánh như sự hăm dọa vây quanh cậu và Theo đang la hét, tung tẩy khắp mọi nơi, máu chảy thành dòng trên mặt và đọng trên tóc anh, người anh có màu vàng và đỏ, đánh đấm như một tên sát thủ chuyên nghiệp-

 

Chuông rung lên và Lock chớp mắt để thấy Theo đang nhìn cậu từ góc võ đài.

 

Theo cười, niềm vui vô tư của một chiến binh.

 

Và Lock cười lại, nghiến răng.

 

Theo từng nói đó chính là vật lý chính thống đó và Lock bảo ô thật thế cơ đấy và Theo nói dĩ nhiên, chính là lực tác động và vận tốc của nắm đấm của tôi hướng tới hàm hay xương của đối thủ còn gì, và anh nói như thể đó là một điều tưởng chừng giản đơn và tao nhã làm sao, một khoảng khắc hoàn mỹ tuyệt vời.

 

Lock đã luôn muốn thấy điều đó.

 

Theo đấm bốc rất nhiệt tình và cũng hiệu quả đáng ngờ, như thể anh đã làm chuyện đó cả cuộc đời, như thể đánh đấm là nghề gia truyền, nó ở trong máu anh, và Lock chưa từng thấy cái gì đẹp đẽ như thế. Tuyệt thật.

 

Chó Săn đã cầm cự khá tốt suốt buổi đấu, nhưng Theo thắng trong vòng 1-2 cú. Anh luồn người xuống hàng dây thừng và quăng găng tay và đồ bảo vệ đi, tiến thẳng tới chỗ Lock, người nhễ nhại mồ hôi và vừa cười vừa thở dốc.

 

Lock bảo, “Anh nên ở trong sở thú mới phải, anh biết không?”

 

“Ôi, đừng nói thế chứ Lucky, cậu làm tổn thương tôi đấy.”

 

Anh đưa tay xoa đầu Lock trước khi cậu có thể cúi người tránh được và không thể nghĩ ra cái gì khác để nói.

 

Ngón tay Theo vuốt cằm cậu, lồng vào tóc cậu, và mân mê cái đầu cứng như hộp sọ của Lock.

 

Trong một chốc lát thôi, Lock cảm thấy ghét Theo vì không ai có thể làm cậu gục ngã như anh đã làm, cậu muốn như thế, mọi thứ đều được hứa hẹn bởi nụ cười của Theo, mọi thứ đều không chắn chắn và làm cậu tức giận, nỗi ham muốn bạo lực trào lên dưới làn da của cậu từng đợt với những lần ngón tay Theo vuốt tóc cậu.

 

Rồi tay anh rời đi và để lại Lock với một trận chiến ngay trong lòng bàn tay cậu và Theo không biết gì hết, anh cười tươi như bóng đèn điện.

 

Tia điện làm cháy sém cả đất trời.

 

Cậu tự hỏi bao giờ cho đến trận đấu tiếp theo của Theo.

 

///

 

Là Thứ Năm và Theo cần uống gì đó.

 

Anh nhắn cho Lock tên của quán bar, rồi tự đến đó trước. Anh cần uống cạn một chai trước khi gặp lại Lock.

 

Anh cần tránh né cái cảm giác đương nhiên đang hiện diện trong tâm trí rằng anh cần phải ở bên Lock mọi lúc; anh cần biết anh có thể hay anh cần biết anh không thể hay có lẽ anh cần nốc đủ cồn để khỏi phải nghĩ về chuyện này nữa.

 

Lẽ ra anh đừng nên nhắn tin cho Lock. Anh cần say một mình. Nhưng anh không có thảm hại đến độ thế, không có đâu.

 

Fergus tới cùng Vince và Syl và nhẽ ra, anh không muốn vẫy họ lại đâu, nhưng anh quyết định rằng mình cần bạn nhậu, có lẽ thế anh mới có nổi khoảng năm phút không nghĩ tới Lock, quên đi sự thật anh đã nhắn tin cho cậu và nhắm cậu là mục tiêu.

 

Lock xuất hiện khi mọi người uống đến vòng thứ hai và cậu nhăn mặt khi thấy tất cả nằm sõng soài trên ghế sô pha và Theo mờ mờ nhớ ra Lock không được ổn lắm với những tình huống thế này, đồ uống có cồn, tiếng người láo nháo, và sự mất kiểm soát tột độ.

 

Theo giữ khái niệm rằng Lock sẽ trở nên lột xác hoàn toàn vô cùng ngoạn mục nếu cậu bị mất kiểm soát. Nên anh nốc thêm một li, vì anh muốn là người sẽ làm điều đó, sẽ đánh thức trận động đất trong người Lock và tự coi mình là tâm chấn của nó, và anh sẽ cảm thấy thỏa mãn với chính mình.

 

Cho chính anh mà thôi.

 

Bạn của anh ngồi nhích sang một bên khi Theo đuổi họ để nhường chỗ cho Lock và cậu ngồi ngay cạnh anh và Theo có thể cảm nhận được cậu qua cả lớp áo quần và mùi cồn rượu. Lock không thuộc về nơi này, như thể hai thế giới của Theo va chạm vào nhau và mọi chuyện không đẹp chút nào.

 

Theo cảm thấy ràng buộc, như thể anh là người duy nhất cảm nhận được chuyện gì đang diễn ra.

 

Lock chưa bao giờ gặp Fergus và tên phi công hấp dẫn này bày trò phá vỡ không khí bằng cách tống một li bia vào tay Lock và nói, “Uống đi, anh chàng xinh giai, và đừng có lo, tôi mà không say túy lúy thế này thì cậu cũng vẫn xinh. Tôi rất hân hạnh được làm bạn với cậu.” Cậu liếc trộm. “Hết lần này đến lần khác đến lần khác. Bất kỳ nơi đâu cậu muốn. Tôi chẳng là gì nếu không lịch sự kiểu đó đấy nhé.”

 

Vince cười lớn, suýt sặc bia và Syl bạt ngay cho Fergus một cú trên đầu, “Im coi, thằng chết bầm zâm zê này, không phải ai cũng muốn phang ông ngay lần gặp đầu tiên đâu nha.”

 

“Nhưng nếu tôi muốn đ-“

 

“Fergus, im cmn mỏ vào ngay,” Theo nói, giọng cười có chút cảnh cáo và Lock nhướn lông mày với toàn bộ sự việc mới vừa diễn ra.

 

“Anh chắc là Fergus, một phi công bảnh bao lái máy bay bằng trym,” Lock nói, “tôi bất ngờ là anh chưa gặp tai nạn khi điều khiển máy bay kiểu đấy. Không nghĩ là nó đủ dài để có thể chạm được tới hẳn cả bảng điều khiển.”

 

Vince có sặc bia lần này khi nhìn vẻ mặt của Fergus và Syl lên tiếng, “Tôi nghĩ cậu ta mới vừa gặp tai nạn tức thì, bay thẳng về miền quê độ luôn.”

 

Fergus lắp bắp gì đó và Theo dõi theo Lock cẩn thận đáp trả, “Chà, tôi có thể tặng anh cái ân huệ cho sự nghi ngờ của anh và nói rằng có thể trym anh đủ dài thật đấy, đủ để lái máy bay trượt ra vô cái phi trường, mà chắc nó sợ độ cao hay gì. Mỗi lần lên tới không trung là bị co lại hay sao đó. Tôi chắc là điều này xảy ra với nhiều người lắm, mà nè, biết đâu anh là người đầu tiên. Một kì quan của giới y học không chừng.”

 

Có một tia sáng nhỏ trong khóe mắt cậu như sự hung dữ tột độ và Theo thích thế, và anh không nên, rồi Chó Săn tiến đến và đặt một chai xuống bàn ngồi nhập hội với tụi anh.

 

“Này Chó Săn, ông hồi phục rồi chứ,” Theo hỏi và Chó Săn gật, chỉ vào Lock như thể Lock không thể thấy hay nghe mình, “Bạn nào của ông đây. Trông có vẻ cần uống một li, hoặc năm không chừng. Người thiệt không vậy.”

 

“Thiệt,” Fergus giễu, “Sờ cũng thiệt lắm.”

 

“Sờ nhau thì chỉ có khi nào choảng hay phang nhau thôi,” Chó Săn nói, “mà trông cậu có vẻ chẳng làm cả 2 vế nhiều.”

 

Lock uống một hơi.

 

Và sau đó là cuộc thảm sát bằng ngôn từ mà Theo bị thua thảm bại khi Lock vừa uống vừa xé tan tành đám bạn của anh, cậu thậm chí vẫn có thể nói rành rọt từng từ sau khi nốc cạn ba li.

 

Nhẽ ra đã có máu đổ.

 

Anh không nên thích điều này chút nào, và anh hoàn toàn không, tâm trí anh trở nên bực dọc, Lock liên tục bóng gió sỉ nhục mọi người và cuộc chè chén đương vui vẻ trở nên một màn yên lặng nặng nề khó chịu và Theo chỉ có thể ngồi đó, giận dữ nắm chặt nắm tay mỗi lần cầm lấy li bia.

 

Một cách có hệ thống, Lock đã tàn phá tất cả.

 

“Syl, Vince, rất vui được gặp mọi người. Hẹn ở phòng thí nghiệm,” Lock nói và Theo có thể nghe được cậu thì thầm sau hơi thở, “nếu mà hai người chưa thèm trốn đi biệt tích.” Rồi cậu đứng dậy. “Chó Săn, như mọi khi, nhớ cẩn thận đừng để bị đánh trên đường về nhé, có vẻ làm vậy cũng không phải khó gì. Và Fergus, tôi cũng không cần nói mới phải, giữ mình cẩn thận kẻo bị ba cái bệnh lây truyền nhé.”

 

Lock cười thỏa mãn và hướng ra cửa, Theo rầm rầm theo sau.

 

“Cái quỷ gì vừa xảy ra thế, cậu muốn gây sự hay sao,” anh hỏi, hai tay bấu lấy vai Lock và lay người cậu khi màn đêm lạnh đang buông xuống.

 

“Tôi không có mong chờ một vụ phục kích say xỉn từ đám bạn ngu mà tỏ ra nguy hiểm của anh.”

 

Cậu đứng thẳng người nhìn qua vai Theo, như thể cậu đọc được điều sắp sửa nói và Theo tức điên lên được.

 

“Cậu không cần phải làm thế.”

 

“Thì anh cũng không cần phải để nó xảy ra.”

 

Đây là phần đen tối nhất của Lock và Theo ghét thế, anh muốn ghét nó, và anh muốn nó, anh muốn thấy nó sẽ tràn sâu tới mức nào và có vị ra sao; nếu anh đứng ở đây lâu hơn anh chắc không thể ngăn mình nổi trận lôi đình, về cả bản thân hay Lock hay cả hai người.

 

Lock cần đi đi. Anh cần cậu đi. Hóa ra, anh có thể sống tốt mà không có Lock bên cạnh mọi lúc.

 

Một nhát dao thôi là hai người sẽ chia cắt, nhưng anh không giỏi với ngôn từ như Lock.

 

“Cậu cút mẹ đi, Lock.”

 

“Nếu anh cảm thấy thế, Theodore,” Lock nói, trả lời rành mạch, và cậu biến mất trong màn đêm. Theo chi có thể nhìn thấy được hai bàn tay cậu.

 

“Ờ đấy thì sao. Biến cho khuất mắt tôi đi.”

 

Đôi bàn tay quơ quạng khó hiểu, và Lock biến mất trong bóng đêm.

 

Và Theo tự nhiên tỉnh cơn say và thế là bắt đầu sự kết thúc của thế giới.

 

Hôm nọ anh có mơ thấy mình bị chia làm đôi và anh không ngừng kiếm tìm; anh tìm thấy một nửa của mình nhưng hắn không giống anh, và anh buông tay và trái tim anh ngừng đập.

 

Anh ghét những giấc mơ mình chết.

 

///

 

 

 

 

Là Thứ Năm và cả ngày thật là lạ. Khi Lock tới phòng thí nghiệm sáng nay, cả sa mạc lấp lánh như thể đã có một cơn mưa rơi trong ánh nắng và phía chân trời vẫy chào một lời mời.

 

Đám quạ bám theo cậu từ vỉa hè lên tòa nhà và không chịu đi. Cậu ném cho chúng một cái liếc.

 

Cậu muốn chỉ cần vẫy tay là đám quạ sẽ hóa đá.

 

Đầu cậu đau như búa bổ đã nhiều giờ liền và không khí xung quanh thật bí bách, như có gì đó đang nảy nở, ngốn nghiến lấy hết không khí và ánh sáng và tất thảy mọi thứ khác. Cậu vung tay làm những ký hiệu mập mờ khi cậu không thấy gì nữa, những con số mờ dần và cậu phải tập trung mắt nhìn vào một bức ảnh chụp không gian sâu thẳm, một màu đen huyền với những ánh sao trắng li ti như những lỗ đục trên mẩu giấy.

 

Theo không nói chuyện với anh cả ngày nay. Không tin nhắn, không gọi điện, không cười nhăn nhở rủ nhau đi ăn trưa, không những lời nhắn nhủ thông qua Vince hay Syl khi anh bắt bọn họ đi ngang qua cả tòa nhà chỉ để nhắn với Lock là tối nay chiếu Planet of the Apes.

 

Đài phát thanh cũng tĩnh lặng.

 

Lock click lung tung trên màn hình máy tính cho đến khi cậu tìm ra âm thanh đến từ Sao Thổ, cái âm thanh lạ lùng có thể khiến người ta nghẹt thở, nhưng cũng tốt, ít ra cậu có thể quên hết mọi thứ khác.

 

Cậu chẳng làm được việc gì xong cả. Cậu có tám ngôi sao phải đặt tên, tám dấu chấm bí ẩn của những ánh sáng đang chết dần chết mòn cần được xác định vị trí chính xác và cậu chẳng làm được việc gì ngoại trừ tìm thấy chúng.

 

Cậu nghĩ về Theo. Cậu nghĩ về việc cậu luôn thua những trận đánh nhưng có lẽ cậu đang thắng cả cuộc chiến, nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa lí gì cả.

 

Cậu nghĩ về Theo và điệu cười nham nhở của anh và cách anh nhìn mọi thứ thật dễ dàng. Theo chắn chắn không bao giờ muốn thiêu rụi một tòa nhà để thấy nó rực lửa, để thấy nó từ từ đổ sụp xuống. Theo chắn chắn không muốn một hôm thức dậy và siết những vết nứt trong sa mạc và làm khiến chúng rạn sâu hơn nữa chỉ bằng với một ngón tay của mình.

 

Nhưng Theo là một chiến binh, hẳn anh cũng là một kẻ hủy diệt.

 

Cậu muốn thấy Theo hủy hoại một cái gì đó, vì nếu Theo làm thế, siết chặt tay và kéo thôi, sự tàn phá ấy cũng làm nên cả một tác phẩm nghệ thuật, như vậy cũng đã thật đẹp lắm rồi và Lock muốn thấy điều đó.

 

Sẽ đặc biệt hơn khi Lock là người mà anh sẽ xé tan tứ chi, sẽ thật tuyệt đẹp làm sao và Lock sẽ chết với hàm răng nhuốm máu và hạnh phúc trên khóe môi.

 

Cậu muốn đánh nhau.

 

Cậu hướng thẳng tới phòng tập.

 

\--

 

Khi Lock bước qua cửa, Theo có thể nhìn thấy điều đó được viết trên khuôn mặt Lock, như thể cậu đang la hét, nhưng cậu đang kìm nén dữ lắm trong lòng, nên Theo nghĩ cậu có thể đứng đó thôi mà rạch được cả một lỗ hổng trong vũ trụ.

 

Anh quàng tay qua vai của Lock, như thể đây sẽ là một cuộc trò chuyện bình thường, anh vẫn nén nỗi giận dữ của mình từ đêm hôm trước như cục pin dự trữ năng lượng. Anh vụng về chỉ cậu ra ngoài phòng tập, tới cái hẻm nhỏ đằng sau.

 

“Lock,” Theo nói, nhưng mắt cậu lóe lên sự nguy hiểm.

 

“Đây không phải là cuộc đấu giao hữu đâu, Theodore. Đây là một vụ choảng nhau,” Lock huýt nhẹ và Theo nhận ra rằng, đây chính là trận động đất, anh đã gây ra nó, và chính là tâm chấn anh đang hiện diện.

 

Có lẽ họ sẽ sống sót qua đám bụi phóng xạ.

 

Anh lựa thế đứng vững và Lock tung cú đấm đầu tiên.

 

Theo cứ để nó xảy đến, nắm đấm mạnh mẽ gặp gò má anh, nhưng anh nắm được cú thứ hai xông đến và giật mạnh Lock ngã khụy.

 

Bạo lực là bản chất thứ hai trong anh, là nguồn sữa mẹ, và anh hiểu bạo lực là thứ Lock nuôi dưỡng trong máu, anh nhớ về cái nhìn của cậu dõi theo Theo đấm bốc, biết bao lần sau cậu quay lại để thấy anh đánh nhau.

 

Lock muốn được tàn sát. Cậu muốn tàn sát Theo.

 

Và Theo hân hạnh được ép buộc.

 

Lock bị ném ra phía sau và anh quay lại, tọng một cú vô hàm, nhưng Lock lật người qua, nắm đấm của Theo trượt lên khóe mắt và Lock chết tiệt nhại lại anh, trượt khỏi cú đấm thứ hai để nắm lấy áo anh và giật qua một bên.

 

Đây không phải là cái gì đó được học hay đào tạo, đây là thứ được di truyền, thuộc về bản năng, Lock đánh đấm như thể cậu làm mọi thứ trong vòng chỉ một khoảnh khắc và Theo đuổi theo cậu.

 

Lock còn không tạo ra tiếng động, để lộ ra nguyên hàm răng như thế; cậu không phải là một nhà khoa học cố tạo ra những ngôi sao bằng ma thuật hay gì, cậu là một sinh vật máu hoang mà Theo muốn tranh đấu cả đời vì chuyện giữa họ chắn hẳn không bao giờ sẽ ngừng lại, mọi cuộc đấu sẽ kết thúc mà khiến cho cậu thêm giận dữ, anh có thể cảm nhận được điều đó khi Lock tung nắm đấm vào bức tường gạch.

 

Tiếng kim loại liểng xiểng dưới nền xi măng mỗi lần Lock đá Theo, làm anh lăn đụng trúng cái thùng chứa rác và một cột đèn gần đó nổ bùng khiến mảnh vỡ bắn tung tóe.

 

Đáng nhẽ nó phải tuyệt đẹp, ngặt một nỗi họ không còn phải là đang choảng nhau nữa, hai người đang hủy hoại lẫn nhau, tung hứng nhau trong cái hẻm nhỏ như thể trọng lực chỉ là một khái niệm hư ảo và xương cốt của hai người cũng sẽ chẳng hề chi.

 

Hai cơ thể trở nên rã rời thân xác và Theo dừng lại trong một tích tắc để nhận ra mọi sự và Lock cũng lập tức khựng lại.

 

“Sao cậu lại làm điều này,” Theo nói và chết tiệt, anh không muốn hỏi chút nào, anh đã phá vỡ câu thần chú, phá vỡ trận đấu và con mắt xanh của Lock đã bầm tím tự lúc nào nhìn chằm chằm vào anh.

 

Anh đợi, liếm máu đọng trên hàm răng mình.

 

Đoạn Lock quay bước đi mất, với nắm đấm tay rỉ máu.

 

///

 

Là Thứ Năm và chưa có gì xảy ra. Lock chưa choảng nhau với Theo – cậu săn lùng anh như một vật phẩm quý báu mà cậu muốn khắc tên mình lên ấy; cậu chưa choảng nhau với Theo – cậu vẽ cho Theo và mình một cuộc chiến tranh thực sự trong góc hẻm mà giờ đây trông như đã có một quả bom ống nổ ở đó.

 

Từng giờ từng ngày, cậu rà soát lại vết thương: con mắt bầm tím, mà mỗi lúc da mặt cậu động đậy là trở nên đau điếng; những đốt ngón tay không có vết xước thì cũng sưng lên, giờ không thể nắm lại được nữa; nguyên một vệt bầm dài xung quanh cột sống tới xương sườn và cậu phải liên tục duỗi thẳng người để giữ không cho mọi thứ bị xếp chồng lên nhau trong đau đớn.

 

Thi thoảng cậu vẫn cảm nhận được vị máu, như thể có vết thương nào đó trong vòm họng cậu không thôi.

 

Nếm ngon lắm.

 

Cậu bị dập tơi tả luôn rồi.

 

Nhưng chưa có gì xảy ra.

 

Ngoài việc cậu không thể ngừng nghĩ về Theo.

 

Lock nghĩ, Sao trời sẽ lụi tàn, anh trai, trước khi chúng ta ngưng đụng độ.

 

Rồi xương sườn của cậu đau và cậu không thở nổi, nước mắt chảy ra từ con mắt bầm tím của cậu.

 

Cậu cầm điện thoại lên và nheo mắt.

 

 _Gặp đi_ , cậu bấm, nhưng những ngón tay rã rời của cậu bấm nút gởi đi trước khi cậu kịp viết xong dòng tin, chết tiệt, chết tiệt, rồi một tin nhắn tới ngay tức thì.

 

_Đang ở ngoài._

 

Lock không cần phải nhìn, cậu cứ thế đi thôi (coi nào, cậu phải xem cái này này).

 

Theo không đứng trước cửa chính, anh đứng tít phía bên kia bãi đỗ xe, mắt nhìn xa xăm về phía sa mạc nơi màu cát tô màu chân trời một đường vàng đậm.

 

Anh nhìn thấy Lock và cười, nụ cười nhạt như thể anh cảm thấy tội lỗi vì điều gì đó, và Lock muốn trừng phạt anh vì sự hiện diện ở đây, anh không được ở đây mà cười như thế này, anh không được ở đây, anh không thật trong thế giới của Lock.

 

Nhưng Lock không nói gì cả và Theo cũng thế. Họ nhìn vào những vết thương của nhau, gò má sưng phồng của Theo, một vết bầm tím đỏ trên hàm anh và vết thương kéo dài từ cổ tới phần da thịt bên trong lớp áo ca rô của anh.

 

Và đôi mắt xanh thẳm, đối nghịch với màu máu tươi dưới lớp da của Theo và Lock có thể thấy được điều gì đó trong ánh nhìn ấy.

 

Cậu muốn _trừng phạt_ Theo vì cái nhìn đó, chứa đựng sự liều lĩnh mà Lock cũng cảm nhận được, một sự bất lực tột cùng.

 

Cậu nhắm mắt và nghe tiếng Theo vang lên, “Sao cậu lại làm điều này,” và cậu cười khẩy vì mọi sự đáng ra rõ ràng quá mà, Theo biết chứ, người đàn ông này đâu có ngốc, bất kể bao nhiêu lần Lock bảo anh vậy. Cậu chờ Theo bỏ đi.

 

Theo hôn cậu.

 

Và nhân gian _chia đôi_.

 

Cậu hôn anh lại và Theo rên lên một tiếng khẽ, như một bất ngờ, như thể đây là một trận đấu khác và anh không mong mình sẽ thắng.

 

Theo làm nóng nụ hôn bằng chút dư vị của đầu lưỡi, bàn tay bóp mạnh và từ từ tiến tới bờ hông của cậu, và Lock đẩy mình theo cái níu của Theo, ôm anh lại gần hơn, hôn anh nồng nhiệt hơn và rồi cậu _nhớ ra._

 

Cậu há hốc miệng, giật lại phía sau và nghe tên mình.

 

“ _Loki_ ,” Thor thì thầm.

 

Nhân gian vậy là tiêu tan.

 

///

 

Là Thứ Sáu và họ đã làm sập chiếc giường của Thor.

 

Loki nhớ việc duỗi thẳng người đầy trêu trọc dưới thân hình anh trai mình và Thor nhớ việc đánh dấu địa phận trên cái cổ trắng ngần của Loki khi làm cậu nhột, những ngón tay trườn tham lam xuống dưới vòng bụng cậu.

 

Họ nhớ việc Loki thích sử dụng răng như thế nào và Thor thích sử dụng tay ra sao.

 

Họ làm tình, quá nhanh và quá mạnh, và cái giường gãy đôi. Họ cãi nhau, quá nhanh và quá mạnh, vì sự trừng phạt đã trở lại, họ cần ghét việc họ yêu nhau nhiều như thế nào, và việc được ở bên nhau đáng quý biết bao.

 

Hẳn là một sự dẩm dở của Trái Đất, tính theo thước đo thần thánh, thế là họ làm sập luôn cái ghế bành khi Loki xem Jaws chán chê và quyết định quay sang Thor và làm cho anh “lực bất tòng tâm”, nghe âm thanh mà anh trai mình đồng thời là dân đánh đấm tạo ra, cuộn tròn những lọn tóc vàng tơ đẫm mồ hôi đồng thời đẩy Thor xuống mấy cái gối nệm, và Thor cứ liên tục lặp đi lặp lại “em à” thành nhịp liên hồi.

 

“Thor, làm sao anh ăn được mấy cái đó,” Loki nói, phủi vụn bánh pop-tart khỏi chân mình và Thor cười tươi.

 

“Sao không được?”

 

Họ không ngủ vì họ vẫn đang hồi tưởng. Thor là người bắt đầu tất cả, anh hôn cái đầu tiên thật lâu trước đó, nhưng Loki là người khiến cả hai có thể tàng hình mà bình an vô sự đến được buồng ngủ của anh. Luôn là những nụ hôn vụng trộm trước trận đánh và lôi kéo nhau vào bóng tối và giả say ở những bữa tiệc linh đình để họ đi loạng choạng vờ vịt suốt hành lang rồi lại biến mất sau cánh cửa khóa chặt và nhiều lúc họ còn không cần lên được tới cái giường.

 

Loki là người gọi Thor “anh ơi” lúc họ còn đang trên giường và Thor lên đỉnh thật dữ dội, anh suýt ngất lịm cạnh Loki.

 

Thời điểm hiện tại giờ đây, họ vẫn còn những vết thâm tím từ vụ trong hẻm, nên hai người chạm vào nhau một cách cẩn thận, rồi nhẹ ấn vào những chỗ máu tụ, như họ thường làm ở nhà, dìu nhau về từ chiến trường, cười lớn mỗi lần anh thở ra được, máu đọng trên khuôn mặt, một màu đỏ và vàng và xanh, nẩy dao từ những ngón tay của Loki.

 

\--

 

Là Thứ Bảy và Loki nhớ ra điều gì đó.

 

Thor đang ngủ, tay ôm lấy Loki nên thật là khó khăn để trườn ra khỏi giường mà không đánh thức anh, nhưng Loki đã làm việc này cả trăm lần, không quá khó cho cậu để nhớ ra cách làm.

 

Cậu để lại một mẩu giấy nhắn và hướng tới phòng thí nghiệm.

 

Cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào bức ảnh chụp vũ trụ và tám vì sao, tám chấm tròn cậu cần đặt tên, giờ thì cậu chỉ cần nhớ ra đâu là Jotunheim đâu là Asgard.

 

Cậu có thể phá hủy tất cả chúng, ngày từ đây, buộc cậu và anh trai bị mắc kẹt ở Midgard, những vị thần lẫn giữa những thường dẫn, sự diệt vong huy hoàng mới làm cho cậu thỏa mãn làm sao; có một đường giới hạn mong manh giữa quyền lực và sự thống trị và Loki thích thú cảm giác ngắm nhìn nó mờ dần đi.

 

Cậu vươn tay ra cảm nhận nguồn ma lực chảy trong mình, thiêu đốt trên từng ngón tay, cả lòng bàn tay và cổ tay cậu râm ran như âm thanh từ Sao Thổ.

 

Khi Thor bước chân vào phòng thí nghiệm, những bức ảnh trên tường đều bị thủ tiêu sạch sẽ, trắng trơn và gọn gàng.

 

“Anh à,” Loki nói, trong lòng bàn tay biến lên một ngọn lửa và Thor nhếch mép, đưa tay cầm lấy đốm sáng đang cháy trong tay cậu và nắm chặt làm nó vụt tắt.

 

///

 

Là Chủ Nhật và Thor nghĩ về Loki mỗi khi cậu có bí mật nào đó với cái biểu cảm dửng dưng như không hề có gì; anh nghĩ về khi Loki – Lock – biến hình thành màu xanh khi Tuần Cá Mập tới và anh ngồi trên đống tàn dư của cái ghế bành bị phá nát và nói, “Loki, nói anh nghe.”

 

Loki thuần thục hơn khi đổi dạng, da xanh và đôi mắt màu đỏ, bờ môi khép lại vì Thor biết rằng đây là một bí mật Loki không muốn có và không muốn biết và không muốn nó tồn tại và cậu bị kẹt với nó, cậu sống với bí mật ấy, nó hiện hình vì cậu hiện hữu.

 

“Tôi không phải em của anh,” cậu nói, uốn cong khóe môi. “Là chiến lợi phẩm của một cuộc chiến, Thor. Quân Asgard ‘nhân từ’ đã mang về một người Jotun quỷ quyệt mà không biết. Đơn giản vì Cha toàn năng là một ông lão hám lợi và đầy lòng tham.”

 

Thor nói, “đầy rộng lượng,” nhưng ngay cả những ngôn từ ấy cũng phát ra trong yếu ớt và Loki tỏ vẻ giễu cợt.

 

“Đầy tàn nhẫn. Ông ta đem về một vũ khí, không phải một đứa bé.”

 

“Em là em trai ta,” Thor nói, mặc kệ cái nhói đau điếng trong lòng mỗi khi nói về cha của hai người bởi vì anh không màng để tâm, đây vẫn là Loki, luôn luôn là Loki, dù ngoài ánh sáng hay trong bóng tối, anh tóm lấy cánh tay Loki, một cảm giác lạnh buốt nhanh chóng len lỏi vào mạch máu của anh, làn da nhanh chóng chuyển sang màu xanh như da của Loki và Thor ép mình cảm nhận được cái giá buốt xuyên thấu tới tâm can trước khi Loki mở miệng cằn nhằn và giật lùi lại.

 

“Tôi biết trí thông minh của anh luôn được đặt trong vòng nghi vấn, nhưng không ngờ là giờ thì,” Loki nói, “có vẻ là nó hoàn toàn _không_ _hề tồn tại_ ,” biến lại màu da nhợt nhạt của người Aesir, bàn tay cậu phát ra luồng sáng bao trùm bàn tay của Thor đang đỏ rực vì bỏng lạnh.

 

Cơn đau nhanh chóng tan biến khi Loki chạm vào anh, nhưng anh cần vết thương này như mọi yếu tố khác, minh chứng cho tình cảm anh em của hai người.

 

Loki liên tục gọi anh là đồ ngốc một cách khinh thường, rồi hôn anh và Thor cắn em trai anh một cái.

 

///

 

Là Thứ Ba và bầu không khí trở nên kì lạ, như thể có gì đó đang nuốt chửng họ lại.

 

Thor luôn tay chạm vào em trai mình, tiếp xúc nhiều chỗ nhất anh có thể, không ngừng đưa tay mơn trớn mỗi khi Loki coi anh như một sự phiền phức và đẩy ra.

 

Họ không rời nhau ngày hôm nay vì Loki quả quyết như thể họ đang đi trong không trung.

 

Thời gian đang đổ nhào lên họ, như một cơn đại hồng thủy. Không thể tránh khỏi.

 

Loki nói, “Đám Norn,” cau mặt lại, và Thor đáp, “Chúng ta phải về nhà thôi, Loki.”

 

“ _Nhà_? Nhà _của ai_. Tôi nào thuộc về đâu.”

 

“Nhà của chúng ta. Và em thuộc về anh.”

 

Đặt lòng bàn tay lên sống lưng Loki, Thor ấn mạnh, cảm nhận hơi thở trong người em trai của mình và Loki đảo mắt, cố gắng cựa quậy, những ngón tay răng rắc tiếng ma thuật.

 

“Có khi nào anh mới thuộc về _tôi_ ,” Loki đáp, cùng với nụ cười nửa miệng khiến Thor nghĩ cậu đích thực là một tên đểu giả.

 

\--

 

Là Thứ Tư và họ cùng lúc nhớ ra tất cả mọi thứ và chiếc gương trong phòng tắm kêu lên một tiếng rạn vỡ.

 

Họ đã trần như nhộng trong buồng ngủ của Thor ở Asgard, họ trốn và rồi quấn lấy nhau sau buổi tiệc mừng thắng lợi, rồi cánh cửa gỗ vỡ tung thành muôn mảnh vụn và cha của hai người đã đứng đó nhìn xuống, nỗi kinh tởm và sự giận dữ hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt ông và trong khóe mắt ánh lên một vẻ ghét bỏ tột độ.

 

‘Oh con trai, chúng mày sẽ được một _bài học_ ra trò,’ là tất cả những gì ông nói.

 

Sau đó là nỗi đau khôn cùng, sự chia lìa và một màu đen xuyên chân trời.

 

Loki run sợ cho dù cậu trông vô cùng vững vàng và Thor nhắm nghiền mắt, đầu tựa vào vai cậu nghỉ ngơi.

 

“Anh còn muốn về nhà không, Thor?”

 

“Còn. Để nói với cha rằng ông đã sai.”

 

“Cách duy nhất để làm thế là cần có lửa,” Loki nói, “và Mjolnir.”

 

Thor thở dài. “Cho dù là như vậy.”

 

Loki muốn trừng phạt anh, hết lần này đến lần khác, vì lòng tin của anh, vì sự trung thành, và cả tình yêu của anh và Thor cười như thể anh biết, như thể anh có thể đọc thấu ý nghĩ của Loki.

 

“Em trai,” Thor nói với điệu cười thách thức và Loki nện cho anh một cú.

 

Cậu muốn nhìn Thor ném Mjolnir xuyên qua bức tường đá của Asgard.

 

///

 

Là Thứ Năm và mọi thứ đã chuẩn bị xong.

 

Thời gian đang đổ nhào lên họ, như một cơn đại hồng thủy. Và họ sẽ đối mặt với nó.

 

Thor hôn Loki, không buông cậu ra và để cậu thở, và Loki đáp trả bằng cách cười vào khóe môi anh như thể cậu đang chết dần chết mòn và đó là những lời trăn trối của cậu.

 

Họ làm sập giường Loki.

 

Và họ tiếp tục tàn phá phần lớn đồ dùng trong căn hộ. Họ có thể phá hỏng mọi thứ, dù lớn dù nhỏ, nhưng ánh sáng ban ngày khiến họ dần cháy nắng.

 

Hai người đứng dưới những đám mây tụ, kiệt quệ và thỏa thich, và Loki làm phép, người em trai phù thủy mà Thor nhớ và trân trọng hơn tất thảy; Thor duỗi thằng hai vai, từng đường nét của người anh chiến binh dũng mãnh Loki nhớ và sùng bái đến bờ vực ghét bỏ.

 

Cổng Bifrost sẽ mở khi sa mạc rung lên và Loki nhìn thẳng lên bầu trời. Thor nắm lấy cổ tay em trai, ngón tay anh thu gọn trong lòng bàn tay Loki; sấm trời rền vang từ đằng xa và dọc sống lưng họ.

 

///

 

_Một tia sáng trắng vụt lóe lên trong đau đớn và tâm trí anh như bùng nổ; anh nghe ai đó gọi tên rồi buông tay thả rơi em trai mình, và ngất đi._

**///**

Thứ Năm, và sa mạc phủ một màn lấp lánh, anh nheo mắt nhìn, mọi thứ như nhòe đi trong không trung, nhưng chắc đó chỉ là một trò khác do cơn đau đầu của anh tạo ra.

 

Theo sắp tới một buổi tiệc cho dù anh không muốn lắm; đầu anh đau như búa bổ và anh thì mệt mỏi, mặc dù không chắc tại vì sao. Anh thường thích tiệc tùng, nhậu nhẹt và trò chuyện với bạn bè và ngắm nhìn xung quanh khi mọi người trở nên ồn ào dần.

 

Anh vẫn tranh đấu với bản thân về việc có nên tới đó hay không; Syl nói rằng cô muốn anh gặp một người, một gã mới ở phòng thí nghiệm. Đúng mẫu người của anh đó, cô nói, và anh bảo, Ồ thế à, mẫu người như thế nào vậy.

 

Mẫu người mà anh sẽ bị khuất phục, giọng cô cười vang trong điện thoại.

 

Đêm qua anh mơ thấy mình tách làm đôi và không ngừng kiếm tìm.

 

Anh cảm thấy như mình đánh mất thứ gì đó và sa mạc phủ màu lấp lánh đến tít tận cuối chân trời.

 

 

 


End file.
